Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle display device having information on vehicle operating states which may be displayed by display elements in an analog and/or digital manner, wherein the display elements are disposed on at least two superimposed planes or plane regions in the direction of viewing of the motor vehicle display device.
Description of the Background Art
Motor vehicle display units of this type are known, for example from WO 2008/092578 A1, US 2005/0128733 A1 and DE 10 2004 049 857 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,674. A three-dimensional appearance of the display is achieved by disposing the display elements on superimposed planes or on plane regions.
Since motor vehicle display devices may represent central elements in the region of the instrument panel of a motor vehicle which must meet the strictest design requirements in addition to functional aspects, it is desirable to refine known design effects or provide alternative means with the aid of which such effects may be achieved.